Slave Day
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Update for announcement. Please read inside. Reupload for @Christiana
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

.

.

Segala sesuatu mempunyai dua sisi, gelap dan terang, begitu pula dengan dunia ini.

Dunia indah yang kita lihat di depan mata menutupi diri kita dengan kegelapan yang disembunyikannya.

Di sudut kota Seoul ada sebuah bangunan mewah.

Terlihat indah, namun tak ada yang tahu apa yang disembunyikannya.

.

.

Setiap malam, penghuni di sekitar sana selalu mendengar suara tangisan.

Suara teriakan diiringi dengan lolongan serigala entah dari mana.

Tak ada yang berani bertanya.

Tak ada yang berani mencoba untuk melewati batasan

Pintu hitam yang berdiri tegak adalah pembatas.

Sekali masuk tak ada yang bisa keluar.

.

.

Malam tiba, suara cambukan kembali terdengar diiringi dengan isak tangis seseorang.

.

.

Suara erangan dan rintihan kesakitan terdengar, namun tak ada yang menolong.

Tak lama erangan tersebut digantikan oleh suara desahan nista.

Tak ada yang peduli.

Tak ada yang mengerti.

.

.

Di balik pintu hitam itu tak ada kata Cinta.

Bagi mereka, Cinta hanya kata semu tak mengandung makna.

.

.

"Jangan berisik kau pelacur!"

.

"Beraninya kau menentangku!"

.

"Ingat siapa dirimu, _slut!_"

.

"Huh. Kalian ini tak lebih dari seonggok daging yang sudah tak ada gunanya."

.

"Yang perlu kalian ingat hanya tiga hal."

.

Satu. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta di balik pintu hitam.

.

Dua. Kalian harus menuruti semua kata sang _Master_ atau hukuman menanti kalian.

.

Tiga. Jangan pernah mencoba kabur atau kau akan berakibat sama dengan namja bodoh yang mencoba mengadu nasib dan berakhir jadi makanan serigala.

.

.

Sekarang aku bertanya, bersediakah anda membuka pintu hitam itu dan melihat rahasia apa yang ada di baliknya?

Ini bukan kisah dongeng yang berakhir '...dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.'

Ini adalah kisah tentang sebuah kehidupan gelap dari sebuah dunia, yang tak terlihat oleh mata, yang tertutupi oleh kenikmatan duniawi.

.

.

Bersediakah anda mendengar kisah mereka?

.

eL-ch4n

presents

"Slave Day"

09.03.2012

.

A/N:

Ada yang ingat dengan ff ini? :)

Tahukah bahwa ada seseorang yang 'melapor' ff ini sehingga ff ini ddelete sama ffn? ^^

Saya hanya mau memberitahu bagi mereka yang masih mau membaca, saya sudah mengupload chapter barunya

tapi di forum saya dan wp yang bisa dilihat dari profile saya

Sayangnya semua saya proteksi karena beberapa 'hal'

Jadi, bagi anda yang berniat untuk membaca silakan datang ^^

Anda bisa meminta password dari saya dengan menuliskan email anda atau menghubungi saya melalui facebook dan twitter.

JIka merasa tidak nyaman, saya mohon maaf, tapi ini juga bukan kemauan saya ^^

Last,

Arigatou ;)

_Verzeihen


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Sebelum salah paham, tidak, ini bukan update, hanya pengumuman karena banyak yang menanyakan hal yang sama.

Jadi, akan saya kumpulkan semua di sini, sekalian untuk informasi.

Q1: Boleh saya mendapatkan password?

A1: Semua ff saya **TIDAK** menggunakan password. Saya tahu gimana rasanya saat baca, terus tiba-tiba harus pake password. Jadinya, punya saya di-**UNLOCK **semua dan chingudeul tidak perlu bertanya pada saya untuk minta password :)

.

Q2: Kenapa dulu pake password kalau begitu?

A2: Ah, itu dulu ada urusan dan beberapa masalah yang harus diurus, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk pake password, tapi saya jadi susah sendiri akhirnya lebih enak diunlock saja. KKk~

.

Q3: Broken Doll dan Slave Day tidak dilanjutkan?

A3: LANJUT, tapi di wordpress saya soalnya saya tidak mau kejadian kayak dulu. FF saya di-**DELETE** sama admin FFN. Silakan ke wp saya kalau mau baca kelanjutan ceritanya. Ingat, TIDAK ADA PASSWORD (:

.

Q4: Bagaimana dengan forum dkk?

A4: Ah, well itu, pertama forum dibuat untuk mengumpulkan para author krena blum bsa menggunakan wp dan karena ffn waktu itu melakukan 'pembersihan' yang aneh (?). Skarang masih ttp berjalan sepertinya, cuma saya harus akui kalau forum itu berat, jadinya mgkn tempat itu hanya utk ngobrol dan keisengan semata saja :3 #plak

.

Q5: Jadi, benar-benar tidak balik lagi ke FFN?

A5: Ya dan tidak. Saya hanya akan membagi ff saya dengan couple **se7min **dan **yunjae** saja, mungkin, tapi saya tetap UTAMAKAN wordpress saya~ Sungguh. Saya rindu sama FFN, benar, tapi entahlah, saya sudah tidak sanggup lagi ketika waktu itu saya terima email yang mengatakan **Broken Doll** dan **Slave Day **didelete. Rasanya dunia runtuh seketika. *sigh*

.

Saya harap ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan chingudeul (: Jika ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, silakan cari saya di twitter

at _ Verzeihen

Atau bisa lihat linknya di profile saya saja. Dan utk link wp juga silakan ke profile saya ^^v

Gomawo all.

Ciao~

Regards,

eL-ch4n

PS: Christiana, FB kamu apa? Sini aku add ^^v


End file.
